


Death Note (Light/L) Fanfic100 Table

by kowaiyoukai



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Note (Light/L) Fanfic100 Table

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I went ahead and did it. In a crazy, unprecedented complete lack of sense I signed up for Death Note (Light/L) in the [fanfic100](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) community. Here's to finishing! Cheers.
> 
> This will be edited to include new drabbles if/when I add more. My goal is for each prompt to have exactly 100 words.

Prompt: 001. Beginnings.  
Title: A Chance  
Summary: Light thinks about L.

He had been so sure that everything was going according to his plan. No one else had even come close to guessing anything about him, and that included Interpol. The fact that he had been fooled so easily meant that Light was going to have to do something that he had never done before.

He was going to have to treat this L as an equal, as someone who could defeat him if given the chance.

Light stared at the screen with the huge L on it. He wouldn’t ever give L a chance. He would make sure of that.

~*~

Prompt: 002. Middles.  
Title: In the Way  
Summary: Misa doesn’t get it.

Misa was constantly in the way. Light noticed that more than usual after he had been handcuffed to L.

She would stand next to him, right in between him and L. She would duck around the chain, walk over it, and push it aside to make room for herself.

Light thought he would have more time alone with L once the handcuffs went on. But, in reality, they were being watched constantly. It was always either Misa or the cameras. He wondered when they would be alone, just him and L. He liked Misa, but…

She got in the way.

~*~

Prompt: 003. Ends.  
Title: Reminder  
Summary: After the handcuffs come off, Light and L have marks on their wrists.

After the handcuffs came off, there was a mark left on each of their wrists. It was long, thin, and red. Light hated it.

“But it’s a reminder,” L said, quietly. “Of when nothing could separate us.”

Light rubbed his own wrist. “That’s stupid.”

“Why?” L moved closer to him, close enough to grab Light’s wrist and stroke the mark lightly. “You don’t want to be reminded?”

“Not like that,” Light replied, breathing slightly harder. “I’m glad it’s over.”

“It’s not over, Light-kun.” L leaned over and kissed him gently.

“This isn’t,” Light replied, laying his hand on L’s cheek.

~*~

Prompt: 004. Insides.  
Title: Sleeping  
Summary: Light and L can’t get comfortable in bed.

Inside their bedroom, it was hard to get comfortable. The handcuffs were chafing their wrists. Separate beds hadn’t worked after they had each fallen off on separate occasions.

Sharing a bed wasn’t really working, either. Elbows banged into each other, knees and legs were tangled, sheets were crumpled and thrown aside only to be grabbed by someone else moments later.

Light could never sleep, and they both knew why. When they grew tired, they curled around each other, hands and legs and arms and feet moving together comfortably.

After L kissed him the first time, Light opened his mouth wider.

~*~

Prompt: 005. Outsides.  
Title: Basking  
Summary: Light sits back and enjoys the afternoon sunshine.

Light sat on a bench outside of his school, taking a moment to bask in the sunlight.

One day, all of this would be his. The school, the trees, the fresh air, the people—everything would be his. Everyone would bow to him, would call him god and abide by his righteous teachings. Right now he had to blend in as much as possible, but one day...

“Light-kun.” L stood in front of him, staring. “You seem to be in a good mood today.”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Light smiled. The world, and everyone in it, would soon be his.

~*~

Prompt: 011. Red.  
Title: Cleaner  
Summary: Light doesn’t see a lot of blood.

It wasn’t as red as people said it was. Light had known that from a young age, but it was one thing to accidentally cut yourself and watch the wound bleed slowly. It was another to intentionally cause someone’s death.

Light knew this death would be missed by everyone, including L. They never connected deaths that weren’t heart attacks to Kira. The mistake lifted him higher in his supporter’s minds. If they thought he wasn’t connected to these deaths, they could still cheer him on.

It worked out for everyone. Besides, he preferred the heart attacks anyway. They were cleaner.

~*~

Prompt: 030. Death.  
Title: A Necessary Step  
Summary: He doesn’t let go.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a brief moment. The moment lasted forever, like a bad cliché, and then still it went on, just to make things dramatic.

Then L dropped—dead weight on the ground.

Light held him, back turned away from the others. This was a necessary step in order to accomplish his goal. He would become the god of a purified world he created, but first he needed to stop everyone in his way.

L’s weight was heavy in his arms. His eyes stung, but wiping them would mean letting go of L.

So he didn’t.

~*~

Prompt: 060. Drink.  
Title: The Law  
Summary: Light and L discuss underage drinking.

A smooth coolness pressed against L’s arm. He looked over and saw Light holding two glasses of wine. 

“We’re underage, Light-kun,” L said.

“So what?” Light replied, laughing.

“So it’s against the law.”

Light frowned. “No one cares about the drinking age, L. It’s not a big deal.”

L looked up and stared at Light. “The law is the law.”

“Underage drinking can’t be compared to murdering people.” Light took a slow sip, savoring the taste as it ran down his throat.

“Breaking one law makes it easier to break another,” L replied, ignoring the glass Light handed to him.

~*~

Prompt: 061. Winter.  
Title: Breath  
Summary: Light contemplates his life.

Light’s feet were freezing. His expensive boots did absolutely nothing to suppress the bitter cold emanating from the vanilla snow on the ground. He shoved his gloved hands deeper into his pockets and huddled in on himself, exhaling. His breath floated slowly away.

“Light-kun.” L was completely covered—coat, scarf, hood, gloves, everything. He stood in front of Light, teeth chattering. “Why don’t you come inside? It’s too cold out here.”

“In a minute.” Light focused once more on watching his breath.

L moved closer to him and put a hand on his arm. “Why not now?”

Light didn’t reply.

~*~

Prompt: 062. Spring.  
Title: Crushed  
Summary: Light’s busy.

“Hey! Light-kun! Wait up!”

Light turned and watched as L jogged towards him, backpack thumping heavily against his shoulders with every step. He smiled at Light as he caught his breath.

“Are you busy?”

Light shrugged. “Not really.”

“Then let’s do something.” L fished around in his pocket briefly. “I think I’ve got some money on me.”

“I don’t have _that_ much free time,” Light said, shaking his head. “I’ve got homework to do.”

“Oh.” L nodded. “How about tomorrow, then? We could catch a movie.”

“We’ll see.”

Light continued walking, crushing cherry blossoms under his feet with every step.

~*~

Prompt: 063. Summer.  
Title: Touchy  
Summary: A scuffle in the pool has unexpected consequences.

Hands were holding his head underwater. Light struggled until they let him go. He burst to the surface and gasped for air, glaring at L menacingly.

Light slowly approached L. The water in the pool made it difficult to move in, but he could still manage to exact his revenge. L backed away quickly, splashing around and sending water flying everywhere.

“It was only a joke, Light-kun,” L yelped. “There’s no need to get so… touchy.”

Light plunged forward and grabbed L’s crotch, squeezing until L gasped and bucked up into his hand.

“ _Now_ I’m being touchy,” Light whispered, smirking.

~*~

 

_to be continued._


End file.
